Conventional consumer-use wagons are commonly used for holding and carrying cargo such as children, their toys, beach items (e.g., chairs, towels, and sand buckets/shovels), and sports equipment (e.g., balls, bats, and helmets). Such wagons typically include a generally rectangular base and four generally rectangular upright walls forming an open-topped container, with a pull handle pivotally coupled to the base front, and with four wheels rotationally mounted to the base bottom. A traditional and well-known wagon of this type is the classic RADIO FLYER wagon.
While these wagons have their advantages, they also have some drawbacks. For example, they tend to be bulky and occupy valuable storage space in the garage as well as in a parent's car or minivan. Efforts to address this drawback have produced some collapsible wagons designs. But these wagons have not proven sufficiently satisfactory, for example many have pivotal walls that have some “play” when latched into their upright locked positions thus allow some wiggling during use.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved features for securing collapsible walls of wagons in their upright position for use. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.